


Guess who's back

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daggers, Gen, Humour, Loki 4 is upon us, not implied frostiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: Thor comes to Asgard and notices his father Odin is acting strangely...





	

Thor has a serious problem. The most serious problem that didn't let him sleep at night. He had spilt red wine on his precious cape. To his dismay, the stubborn stain was devastatingly visible and washing the cape did not help at all. Jane suggested visiting the strange place in the webs of the internet called Pinterest, where apparently one could find all sorts of the DIY solutions to every problem imaginable. Having seen dozens of pins about glow in the dark, giant, edible things, Thor forgot what he was looking for. There was no other way. He had to go back to Asgard for the traditional cape material, Mother's drapes.

As soon s he came back, he noticed something was off. The Golden Realm was oddly green. It looked like the aftermath of the green paint factory explosion... or a result of inviting the Hulk for tea and biscuits. The old feeling of the constant wariness returned and Thor sighed. Sentiment. Loki had died, really died, couldn't have faked his death twice. No, Thor was sure this time, he had spent a minute weeping over his brother's lifeless body, he knew for sure that the lying little shit had indeed sacrificed his life.

Before he collected the drapes, he went to see his father. The guards seemed unusually uneasy and informed Thor that Odin had been almost literally glued to the throne. And for some reason, he had a new personal assistant. Very personal. Very loud. Very thirsty. Thor was perplexed, it did not sound like his father.

The closer he was to the throne chamber, the more suspicious he became. He heard it, the last sound he expected. Laughter. Father and that new servant, both in high spirits. Thor braced himself for whatever he was about to see. It was perfectly fine to have moved on, he thought, Mother wouldn't have wanted him to be alone for the rest of his life.

'Heh heh, once again!' A familiar voice exclaimed. 'Stop cheating, L- um. my lord.' 

Thor walked faster and finally saw them. Father sitting on the throne, holding a handful of daggers. His new favourite servant, who bore a striking resemblance to Tony Stark, was standing quite far from the throne, holding a basket of fruit. The floor between them was hidden under a thick layer of juicy mess. It appeared that the servant tossed the fruits in the air and Odin threw daggers at them. The sea of grapes sliced in half, pineapple rings and orange slices smelled heavenly, but that was the last thing on Thor's mind. He waited until the servant threw two pears high above his head to see what he feared. His 'father' was uncharacteristically fast and agile. He aimed well and the two daggers cut the pears in half and instead of falling on the servant's head, obediently returned to the owner. There was only person who could do that and curiously enough, the same person was disturbingly obsessed with the throne of Asgard.

'LOKI!' Thor roared deafeningly and marched towards the throne in the most threatening manner.

Loki, wide-eyed, startled but not unprepared, waved his hand and the servant vanished, then repeated the gesture and disappeared as well. The greyish smoke faded away, leaving a hand-written message attached to the handrest. _Asgard is in danger. The Beast is here. Daddy's locked up in the highest tower. Shepard's pie in the oven. Love, Loki. P.S. I'm not dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's back. I'm so happy.


End file.
